This patent document relates to optomechanical sensors, including, e.g., sensing of spacing variation and sensing of motion including acceleration and rotation.
Detection of spacing variation and motion can have important applications. For example, the acceleration of an object is a useful parameter for a wide range of applications. Accelerometers can be used for motion sensing, motion control, navigation of objects and vehicles (e.g., aircraft, watercraft and land vehicles), mobile computers and mobile communication devices, electronic games, various interactive systems and others.